Sylvie the Seal
Sylvie the Seal is a 21 year old Mobian harp seal, a university student and investigative journalist. She is highly ambitious and dreams of becoming a reporter, but her in-your-face attitude largely turns people off and she has little to no sense of one's personal privacy. As a result, she has little friends due to her lack of respect for privacy, her nosiness and her greater concern for her own journalist career. Physical description Sylvie is a harp seal with white fur, green eyes and long black hair often tied up in a bun. She wears pink long sleeved shirt - with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows - jeans, sneakers and a green scarf. She usually has a messenger bag slung over her shoulder with detachable roller blades. Inside her messenger bag she has a notepad and pen, a tablet, a camera, a camcorder and spare batteries. Personality Sylvie is friendly, warm and cheerful. However, each of her virtuous traits are greatly diminished by her strong ambition to achieve her dream of becoming a reporter. Sylvie has a strong desire to get to the truth of things no matter what it takes, whether it be sneaking around or even harassing an individual for information. However, Sylvie's beliefs in that everyone should know the truth about something causes her to completely forget about the consequences of revealing secrets, especially those with harmful impacts. Her disregard for others' personal privacy and selfish focus on her goals have turned her into a social pariah, a fact that Sylvie does not seem to mind due to her intense focus on her journalism career. Abilities Skills *'Investigative journalism:' Sylvie aspires to be a reporter one day and is an excellent investigative journalist. She can research information and even determine facts based on clues and obtained information. *'Rollerblading:' Sylvie is exceptionally skilled at rollerblading. *'Photography:' Sylvie is an excellent photographer. *'Writing:' She is an excellent writer, having composed many articles on various topics. *'Parkour:' Sylvie is rather skilled in parkour, a skill she developed out of necessity, having often snuck onto private property and subsequently being chased off. *'Stealth:' She is relatively stealthy, able to sneak by unsuspecting eyes to get the information she needs for her story. *'Hacking:' Sylvie is a decent hacker and can bypass basic security systems to attain information for her investigations. Equipment *'Notepad:' Sylvie always has her notepad on hand to take down notes. *'Tablet:' Sylvie has a tablet that she can download information on. *'Camera:' She has a camera that she uses to take pictures. *'Camcorder:' She also has a video camera to record events. *'Batteries:' Sylvie always has spare batteries for her camera and camcorder. *'Messenger bag:' All of Sylvie's gear is stored in her messenger bag. *'Rollerblades:' Sylvie has a pair of rollerblade wheels that she can attach to the bottom of her shoes. Trivia *The name Sylvie means "woods, forest". *Sylvie was specifically designed to be nosy and inquisitive so as to oppose Daemus the Bat's secretive and closed personality. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Good